


Five planets the Doctor will never, ever visit

by Jadesfire



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 10:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Crystalshard</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five planets the Doctor will never, ever visit

**Author's Note:**

> For Crystalshard

1\. Tyrlop. Seventh planet in the Erdine solar system. It's not that he minds talking to beings whose heads face backwards, and he had a fascinating game of Mahjong with a Tyrlopi on the Reedar space station, it's just that a whole planet of them might leave him with the feeling he's going the wrong way and severe neck-strain.

2\. Grandile Seven. Or possibly Grandile Eight. Since he can't remember which one it is he's not supposed to set foot on again, he finds it safer to just miss both out.

3\. H. Which isn't actually the name of the planet, but it's the closest he can get to it. Since his companions' attempts to pronounce it are both hilarious and extraordinarily profane, he's never included it on the tour of the galaxy.

4\. Yulp Trilo. Two words: balloon animals.

5\. Earth. Or at least that's what he tells himself, every time.


End file.
